User blog:Imouto-tan/Bianca Argento
Bianca is a student in the Magic Division of the Destiny Military Academy. She is a third-year student at Destiny Military Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club and the Kawaii Five-0, where she is Chelia Amicus's technology expert in both respective clubs. She has a habit of telling weird jokes or stories to her fellow classmates. She has strange and unique sense of humor and is capable of telling it with her poker face. She is a part-time worker at Stazt's Hamburgers. She also a Wizard Saint. Etymology Bianca Means "white" in Italian. Background Bianca is known to be one of the strongest Jewels of the academy. She also had two older sisters that were a monster hunting duo, like White Requiem and ZWEI. However, they died in an unknown accident during the mission. Appearance Bianca is a petite girl of 16 years of age with white hair that fringes her face and crimson eyes. She wears the academy's uniform with black thigh-high knee socks under a long winter coat. Her Demon Summonnr is very revealing as it consists of black attire around her neck, over her breasts, arms and legs. Whenever she uses Chernobog her hair grows down to her back and it turns jet-black, she becomes slightly tall and her chest area grows a bit. Her eye color changes to blue/purple when Chernobog takes control of her. Personality Bianca has a dissonant aura about her, but is unbearably shy, easily embarrassed, and greatly desires both simple friendship with others, as well as getting to know Chelia Amicus better, because she obviously is really infatuated with her. She also becomes very nervous around her, but in truth she is just a lonely and misunderstood girl. She has a keen sense of justice, demonstrated by her involvement in the crime-fighting organization, Celestial Incident Management, and her resolve is unshakable. After prolonged use of her Demon Summonnr, her personality changes since Chernobog governs lustful desires so change in her personality is a common side-effect. She also has a severe case of breast envy, feeling inferior when compared to girls with bigger bust sizes, but is not afraid to mock those who also have a flat chest. Whenever at the academy's arcade, she lets out of her secret nerdy otaku side and acts lazy, eats junk food and candy, and is obsessed with winning every game in the arcade. Bianca also adores sweets, particularly chocolate; hence her money problems. Bianca is a half-breed as her mother is a high ranking succubus and her father is a well known priest and demon hunter; she has a few complexes about her mixed heritage, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. Powers Succubus Physiology- *Dream Walking- *Enhanced Dexterity- *Enhanced Beauty- *Prehensile Tail- She can emit electrical beams from the tip of her tail and grab objects with it like a monkey. However, her tail is both a useful weapon and her greatest weakness, for it is very sensitive. When someone touches Bianca's tail, she becomes weak and seems to lose her strength (and perhaps has an erotic feeling), though she can shake anyone off of her tail by mustering enough strength. She usually keeps it hidden from plain sight via her illusion magic. If stroked hard enough, she will lactate from her tail. *Limited Illusion Manipulation- She isn't powerful enough to create long lasting illusions or illusions that can harm others, but she can create an illusion to conceal her tail from others around her. *Hypnotic Magic- **Limited Psychic Seduction- *Sexual Fantasy Empowerment- Bianca can become stronger by thinking about perverted stuff. Darklit Planets- Her magic allows her to create and control esoteric black electricity that not only does, magical and dark element damage but also deals cosmic damage as well. It also has electromagnetic properties and cannot be grounded by rubber. Her maximum output is known to be 5 billion volts. *Polarity Wall- *Electromagnetokinetic Flight- *Metal Dust Manipulation- *Prevalent Discharge- By charging high amounts of energy, she can manipulate the weather to summon several pillars of lightning which pierces through earth instantly. *Reanimation- She can reanimate dead bodies and use them as puppets to aid her in battle. *Static Hope- *Limited Electrolysis **Underwater Breathing by splitting water around the user into hydrogen and oxygen, creating clouds of semi-breathable gases. *Lightning God's 140mm Charged Cosmic Shooter- By charging huge amounts of electrical energy and focusing it in-between the palms of her hands, she can fire a black-colored powerful electric beam that deals double damage to malefic beings. Her Lightning God's 140mm Charged Cosmic Shooter has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 65 meters. *Telepathic Immunity- Bianca is immune to the effects of Mental Manipulation and Telepathy due to the electromagnetic barrier naturally created by her magic. Electrical Enhanced Condition- By channeling electrical energy into her muscles, she can become strong enough to lift over a ton and bend metal, fast enough to run at the high-way speed limit, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. *Electrical Regeneration- She can heal her wounds by absorbing nearby electricity. *Shockproof- By absorbing electricity harmlessly, she can convert it into her own energy to enhance her attack's strength. *Electroreception- Bianca is able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, also, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her unaided eyes. Other Abilities Enhanced Hand-to-hand Combat: Having undergone training from Alexa Fontaine, mainly for the purpose of having protection other than her powers, Bianca has a decent grasp of the basics of physical, hand-to-hand combat, and it becomes increasingly obvious that, in place of continued formal training, Bianca improves herself through actual combat situations. Other than her magic, Bianca is in top physical and mental condition due to Chernobog's influence. She is very knowledgeable when it comes to electronic devices, being able to guide others about them over a phone call. Trivia *Bianca's body measurements are B78-W55-H81 cm. (B31-W22-H32 in.) and her height is 155 cm. (5 feet 1 inch), and her weight is 44 kg. (97 lbs.) *She combines aspects of Budo, Lala, Orga Nanagear and Misaka Mikoto *One of her online books, Rapunzel the Shinobi in its Synopsis (starting out with a harem of princes but revealing a dark tale, might be a nod towards the Senran Kagura series whose fanservice full nature hides a sometimes dark plot. *You might not know this but she loves sweets. *Bianca comes from Ebisu, a location in Shibuya. She speaks flawless English due to living in America all of her life. *Bianca lives in a house she built in her grandfathers backyard, located in Koenji, Suginami. *Bianca loves cats. *She can often be found in the School Arcade and has basically taken over it. *She gets an allowance; but it's often spent on candy and new video games. *A lot of her attacks are either named after legendary western weapons or is combination of Japanese and French. **Her second strongest attack is called Hoshizora no Ourerooru/Auréole of the Starry Sky = Aureole/Halo of the Starry Sky *Bianca is afraid of heights. *Bianca hates big crowds. *She doesn't like coffee or sour foods. *Bianca's last name makes reference to a famous Italian actress, who is the daughter of horror director Dario Argento, who has played a number of roles as a nun. So, Bianca's last name, Argento, suggests that she is of Italian descent. **Bianca's last name is also the Italian word for "Silver", in reference to the silver cross she wears as a hair decoration while in her Black Bianca form. Silver crosses are common among the Catholic clergy, particularly exorcists. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Female Characters